The Best Days
by Go Titans
Summary: The best days of your lives should be with your loved ones OneShot Songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to High School Music or the lyrics.**

"I hope that everyone is having a good time so far, this is the last song of the night. I thank all of you who are able to attend the show and those who are not able to attend I hope that you are enjoying the show in the comfort of your own home. This next song I would like to dedicate to my family, it's called 'The Best Day'. I love you mom, dad, and of course little bro." exclaimed a lively 23 year old

**I'm five years old  
It's getting cold out, got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run, past the pumpkin patch, and the tractor rides  
Look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**

**I dont know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know youre not scared of anything at all  
Dont know if Snow Whites house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today**

"_Amelia, baby girl. Let's go. Your father is in line paying for the pumpkin. It's too cold out here" as 27 year old woman called out to her daughter who was on a ride and laughing as she saw her daughter trying to wiggle out of the ride_

"_Mommy, mommy" the little five year old excitedly shouted as she ran into her mothers leg hugging it giggling wildly._

"_Come on baby girl" the woman said as she picked up her daughter. Amelia instantly wrapped her tiny legs at her mothers waist and wound her arms around her mothers neck and rested her head on the shoulder falling asleep_

**I'm thirteen now  
And dont know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop til I forgot all their names**

I dont know who Im gonna talk to now at school  
But I know Im laughing on the car ride home with you  
Dont know how long its gonna take to feel ok  
But I know I had the best day with you today

"_Ugh!" exclaimed a thirteen year old as she slammed the front door_

"_Honey? Are you okay?" asked the 35 year old woman as she stepped out of the kitchen into the entrance way where she sees her daughter distressed_

"_Mom, I don't know how my friends could be so mean. Apparently they have been spreading these nasty rumors about me and everyone seems to believe them. I thought they were my friends but I was wrong. I can't take this anymore" as the the thirteen year old ran into her mothers arm sobbing_

"_Shh… Amelia it's going to be okay. If everyone believed the rumors they those aren't people you want to associate yourself with, especially those supposed friends of yours" as the mother tried to comfort her dejected daughter. Suddenly she got an idea as her daughters cry decreased. "Come on baby girl. Your father is with the guys and they are apparently going to teach your brother how to play basketball. Since the boys are out we will go out as well" she said as she straightened out and grabbed her purse and keys._

"_Mom, Michael is only three years old. He can't play basketball yet. Let alone hold a basketball" Amelia said giggling_

"_Oh don't underestimate your father and the guys. Your father came home after work and was holding a kid sized basketball and kidnapped Michael and I haven't seen them since" as Amelia's mother ushered her out the door. The rest of the day was spent eating ice cream, talking and shopping_

**I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out hes better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you**

"_I'm going to find you guys" shouted a laughing six year old boy. As Amelia and two of her best friends were hiding in the large spacious backyard playing hide and seek with her brother._

_You see, the average sixteen year olds would like to spend their time with their friends at the mall and talking about fashion, boys and celebrities but that does not apply to Amelia and her two friends. Their families were close and they prefer spending their time together with the families._

_As the six year old searched behind bushes, trees, in the tree house, and many others places. His father watches on as his daughter and friends sneak from one hiding place to another._

"_Girls! Play fair. Michael is working very hard looking for you guys" shouted the 39 year old father _

_Amelia gave a thumb up to her father. She loved her father. He has always been her foundation. Keeping he stable and on the right track. Her younger brother looks up to her so much and are always around each other which makes her want to be the best big sister._

**There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and youre talking to me  
Its the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And daddys smart and youre the prettiest lady in the whole wide world  
**

_It was Saturday and it was time for the weekly movie night and tonight is held at one of her best friends house._

_Rummaging through the DVD collection for movie night Amelia came across a DVD case with no cover. Opening it up there was a CD inside with no label. Being the curious teenager she was, she popped it into the DVD player and turned on the television_

"_Here is my gorgeous wife and adorable baby girl. What are you doing" said a deep male voice as the camera focused on two people in the kitchen sitting on the floor with newspaper scattered all over the place_

"_Well, Einstein. It looks like we are painting and look at what your daughter made for you" said the 24 year old woman sitting on the floor next to a three year old girl covered in blue paint as the camera zoomed out showing the whole scene with the paint set in front of the pair before zooming back into the large blue blob painting the three year old made_

"_Oh… it looks great…" said the same man chuckling not knowing what it was suppose to be_

"_Doesn't it look just like you?" said the giggling 24 year old and the three year old clapped excitedly chanting daddy_

"_I guess it looks like me…" the man hesitantly said as he zoomed close to his daughter before turning back to the blue blob_

"_I know right. That is all I see when I look at you. Your gorgeous blue eyes" the 24 year old said with a soft smile playing on her face as she saw the look of realization in the young mans face. Realizing the blue blob represented his eyes. Zooming the camera to his wife he said 'I love you' and she returned with an 'I love you too' before the camera turned off_

**Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine  
And I didnt know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today  
**

As the 23 year old finished the song, she looked at the crowd and still can't believe that she is doing this. Her passion for music, expressing her emotions through lyrics and she owed everything to her parents. Her parent were her muse in writing about love, friendship, helping her through life.

"Again I would like to thank my family. I wouldn't be anywhere without them. Mom, you are always there to comfort me and I know I can aways count on you. Dad, you an excellent father and you strength is making me stronger. The way you look at life and the way you protect the people you love. Michael, what can I say about you. Inside and out you are better than me and it make me want to make sure it stays that way and it motivates me to become the best big sister and I hope I haven't disappointed you. You have grown so much and I can't wait to see you go through life. I love you guys so much and I will be seeing you guys" she said looking straight into the camera, "Thank you everyone for coming out to watch and I hope that you guys have a safe ride home and for everyone who is already at hope. I wish you guys a good night and enjoy your life and appreciate the finer things in life" she finished off before walking off the stage.

-

-

On the couch laid an elated couple.

"She has grown up so much. That song brought back so much memory and I miss that little girl, but I love the woman she has become" said a 45 year old woman with tears in her eye as she snuggled deeper into her husband's chest

"She has grown into a fine young lady and the world loves her. I couldn't be more proud of her. I can't wait until she comes home" the 46 year old man said as he pulled his wife closer to him kissing the top of her head.

The couple sat there in silence watching the credits roll

_The concert shown tonight was courtesy of Amelia Michelle Bolton_

_America's Sweetheart_

_Four consecutive albums at number one_

_Seven songs from her lastest album on the top 100's_

"I love you Troy" she mumbled burying her face into the crook of her husband's neck

"I love you too Gabriella" he affectionately said as he rested his chin on top of her head as he thought of about his amazing family.

His daughter grew up to be one of the most successful recording artists her age. Everyone love how grounded and down-to-earth she was which she gave credit to her parent for raising her the right way.

His twenty year old son was away at college on a basketball scholarship, he chuckled at the memories shared between them. All the times spent playing basket ball with him and the guys. God that boy has raw talents that would take him far whether he decides to pursue basketball or decided to go for something else. Either way he and his wife will support him in whatever he decides to do.

Life was as perfect as it get. The best days were spent as a family and that will continue well beyond its years

**A/N: The song is 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift**

**Holiday seasons are here so I hope that everyone enjoy their time with family and/or friends**


End file.
